Undiscovered World of Ducks
by Lizzy Pindragon
Summary: Fakir feels Ahiru is still lonely, even with him by her side. After all, she IS a duck, and what can a duck say but quack? So Fakir does find a way in the end... but how? Hint... "A Male dick is called a drake, not a duck!" Ahiru DISCLAIMER I do not own princess tutu! :)


"Ahiru, you'd better be thankful for this…" Fakir mutters under his breath, to his duck friend who wasn't even around, but outside swimming in the lake. A breeze flowed from his bedroom window, which was halfway open. There was a bright light, a barely noticeable flinch, and fakir was looking up to see his bed high above him. "Woah… This is weird." He tried o walk, but it came out as a clumsy waddle, which led to him tripping over himself many times, and then realizing he couldn't reach the door knob. "Darn… I should have thought of that before now." He could hear a soft patter of feet coming towards his room.

_Oh no! Ahiru might find out before I want her to… No, she can't open the door either. _He sighed with relief, still a little shocked he had turned himself into a drake. The noise of Ahiru stopped right outside his door, and she spoke. What he assumed to hear didn't come; instead of the usual 'quack!' he was surprised to hear, "Fakir? Are you in there?" _How can I understand her?! Oh yeah… I'm a duck too. _"Umm…Yes." He hoped he sounded normal. _Would I sound different than the human me? _"Wait, Fakir…? Did you understand me?" She sounded confused but excited. _Crap! _ "Yeah… you _did_ just speak duck, didn't you! Oh I've so missed having someone, well, someone human to talk to! Wait, you _can_ understand me, right?" His cover was pretty much blown. If he ignored her to make it seem like he didn't really hear her, she would be very sad. _I was going to let her see me later anyway… I guess I'll just have to let her know now._

**Ahiru's Point of view: **

Her heart began to sink as he was hesitant to answer. _Maybe it was just coincidence…_ Then she heard him once more. "Uh, yeah. I did hear you. Or else I wouldn't have answered, idiot…" _Does he have to add that word to every sentence while talking to me? _ "Well you don't have to be so mean about it…" Silence. "Um, Ahiru?" Ahiru got a little closer to the door to hear better. "Yeah, Fakir?" "I can't get out…" "Why not?" "The door knob is too far away." "You lazy weirdo, get up and walk to it! You really think _I_ should get it when you already can? This isn't like you, Fakir…" She started talking away before he could say anything. "Ahiru, it's too far up. I'm right next to the door." "What do you mean? Your almost as tall as the door itself! Your being confusing." Ahiru could hear him sigh heavily on the other side. "I turned myself into a duck…"

**Fakir's point of view:**

Ahiru was silent for a long while. "You're joking, right?" She started to laugh a nervous quack. "No, and you better be happy, because I did this for _you_. So, that's the last of this years favors." "Fly out the window." Ahiru seemed completely calm with this idea. "And by the way, you're a _drake_ not a _duck_." Fakir was a little shocked. "Baka! Are you crazy?! Great advice, Ahiru, just jump out the window when I haven't even learned how to walk right! When will you use your head…?" For some reason, this didn't faze her like it usual would. "Aww! You've probably been waddling around your room with now way out like a little baby! Haha!" Fakir tried to ignore this, which was usually easy if he just said to himself she was young and immature. "Say what you want…" He then thought about what to do to get out, and actually considered finding a way down from the roof, in which he did attempt. "Wait for me outside, Ahiru." He instructed, waddling to his open window. He pushed a small wooded stool towards it, and climbed on top.

In no time, he was on the roof. Luckily, Charon's house wasn't _too_ high, so even if he did fall he wouldn't be badly injured.

**Ahiru's point of view:**

Ahiru waddled downstairs and outside with comfortable ease, and waiting for a few minutes outside, where she could plainly see Fakir's window. Getting a little bored, she started to peck at the grass, seeing how far to the root of the blade she could get. She a flash of movement caught her eye, and she saw a young dark grey drake clumsily falling out of the window and landing on the roof with a small thump. "Ow…" She could hear him saying as he got up. She giggled to herself in a cute duckling way. The roof was pretty slanted, so it was hard for Faikir to balance, and even harder with his newly shaped feet. He tried to walk forward, but tripped again and fall off the side of the roof. Although he didn't say anything, he flapped his wings fiercely, which only slowed him down a little.

He landed with another thumb on the ground, but wasn't hurt badly. Ahiru rushed up to him thinking he had broken a bone or something even worse. "Fakir! Fakir, are you alright?! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I told you to go from your window…!" Fakir laughed a little, and Ahiru was taken aback. "I'm fine, idiot. And it wouldn't be your fault if I _did_ get hurt; I was the one who made the decision." Ahiru was relieved. "Haha… sorry… Anyway, you look…like a duck!" Fakir smirked, and said mockingly, "That's _drake_ not _duck_." Ahiru scowled. "Whatever."


End file.
